fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Cole Ramman
Cole Ramman (コール・ラマン Kōru Raman lit. meaning Victory of the People's Thunderer) is a Wandering mage and Dragon Slayer who was raised by Luminus that taught him many things about life, one of these being how to fight using Electric Dragon Slayer Magic. He is from the First Generation of Slayers. Cole is shown to be rather proficient at the use of this magic, being called the Levin Bruiser (レビン·ブルーザー Rebin Burūzā) by many people around Fiore. He has just recently become a prominent member of the Swan Hymn guild, being also taken under the Guild Master's wing as his pupil and student. Appearance By most people who seem to judge him solely by his appearance, Cole is seen as a handsome young man. He has an average height and weight. Personality At first, Cole is described to be a harsh person, he is quite rude at times even with his guildmates, though that is rarer, and his arrogance can get the better of him. Along with this, he may even use harsh sarcasm when fooling around with any of his guildmates. The worst of all is that it's unknown even why he acts like this, though some associate that he got these traits from his supposed foster father. Cole is said to be too honest, even though he thinks before saying, no matter what he shall say it even if it offends someone else. This leads people around him to try and never enter into a discussion with Cole, as it'd give them a headache given this nature of his, this being one of the reasons that Nolan Houdini hesitated on accepting him into his guild. Relationships History Synopsis Magic and Abilites Physical Prowess *'Enhanced Strength': *'Atonishing Speed': *'Quick Reflexes': *'Enhanced Endurance': *'Enhanced Durability': *'Average Stamina': *'Incredible Hearing' *'Sharp Accuracy': Ways of Combat *'Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant': **'Sacred Dragon Fist': Cole is said to have mastered five different martial arts which he used in order to create this style: The Sacred Dragon Fist. As stated, this style was created also as a supposed tribute to Luminus. Cole has done so by absorbing all five of them during his training and combat, picking up the best moves from each of them and mixing the defenses into this one style. According to himself, it is basically the sum of Chop Hanging Palm, Gentle Killer Fist, Ball Dancing Fist, Hell Fang Fist and Furious Mediator Fist. Being the ultimate combination of those, Cole admits that he had gathered the highest strengths of each style and formed this new Fist Style, he also said that this new fighting style possibly has no known weakness. In other words, this Fist Style is basically the delivery of hardened quick palm chops and strikes to the opponent's weak spots, forcing them to back away, giving the user the chance to execute more swift moves that are moves focused on moving closer to the opponent. *'Average Strategist': Assorted Others *'Water Intolerance': *'Motion Sickness': As with all Dragon Slayers, Cole is shown to possess this odd weakness and at a great level given the level of his individual strength. When riding any type of transport, Cole will begin to show signs as his expression changes to a reserved one, if someone points it out Cole won't resist and even fall down. When dragged across a city by someone else, Cole felt hints of this sickness. Apparently, being quite prideful, Cole is ashamed to admit he also suffers from this. Magical Abilities *'Incredible Magical Power': **'Magical Aura': Dragon Slayer Magic Electric Dragon Slayer Magic (電の滅竜魔法 Den no Metsuryū Mahō): Electric Dragon Slayer Magic is a Lost Magic, Caster Magic, and last but not less important, a type of Dragon Slayer Magic which is employed by Cole. It focuses on the use of one single element, which is Lightning, in-battle or non-battle situations. With it, it is shown that the user possesses all characteristics of the Electric Dragon. Such as the immense resistance to lightning based attacks and spells, the capability to generate, control and become electricity, Cole has also shown to be capable of using powers variated from lightning. He can, from any part of his body, generate lightning and control it in a great variety of ways, for offense, defense and even situations out of battle. Said electricity can be used to mold a variety of weapons depending on the user's creativity, similar to a Molding Magic, Cole is capable of attacking with powerful blasts of lightning in the form of thunderbolts. The lightning sometimes has an effect which is described as blunt, meaning it can also impacting damage aside from electrical damage. The same lightning is also shown to possess a great variation of voltage depending on the user's will, with higher voltages being capable of even generating fire when in contact with wood or the such. By altering the voltage to it's maximum, Cole will be capable of performing Metallurgy in some materials, such as melting metal and reshape it however he wants. Altering the voltage also increases the chance in which an opponent will be temporarily paralyzed by being hit by one of Cole's Lightning attacks. This alone will make it easier for the user to hit his opponent since their opponent will be paralyzed and left open. Despite the lightning deployed by Cole normally having that impactful effect, with concentration, he can change it's properties to a more sharp and piercing effect, therefore, attacking through and electricizing targets. However it should be noted that doesn't matter the amount of voltage put by Cole in his lightning, his attacks may be redirected by metal-related objects which act as Lightning Rods to his magic. Aside from generating and controlling lightning itself, Cole is also able to temporarily enter an electrical form state in which he is intangible. Cole greatly employs this magic with his own way of fighting, which is greatly augmented in almost all ways as Cole is capable of enveloping himself in lightning, attacking enemies with an electrical effect while also keeping some away due to the electricity. Cole's lightning is shown to be superior to regular Lightning Magic as it is capable of engulfing and devouring opposing lightning attacks, by doing so, they increase their own power and quality. As all Dragon Slayer magics, Cole is capable of devouring lightning from external sources and replenish his physical and magical reserves depending on the amount devoured. Cole can't affect materials which aren't lightning conductors, therefore his magic won't damage any mage who possesses a magic related to not being a conductor. Cole's lightning is shown to take a yellow-gold color. Spells *'Electric Dragon's Roar' (電竜の咆哮 Denryū no Hōkō): Electric Dragon's Roar is an Electric Dragon Slayer Magic Spell, it is the Electric Dragon's exclusive Dragon's Roar, incorporating the element of the lightning. Cole as all Dragon Slayers, can freely use this spell without much of an effort. He does it by first gathering magical energy in his mouth, starting to transmute it into lightning, this alone inflates both his cheeks. Then as if he was taking a large breath, Cole will open his mouth, releasing the electricity as something described as a quick thunderbolt. Said thunderbolt will then hit Cole's target with great force and speed, also electricizing the opponent and possibly paralyzing them. This roar like all other roars is capable of mixing itself with an opposing lightning spell, and then enhance its own quality by devouring said opposite. The flash given out by the thunderbolt may also temporarily blind his opponents. Cole is shown to be capable of freely changing the trajectory that his roar will take, though in order to do so the roar will lose its thunderbolt aspect and a bit of its original speed, taking the form of a large yellow ray of lightning. The thunderbolt version is shown to be way faster and has more piercing power as once Cole used it to open a hole in a large wall of rock. Even when not directly hitting the target, the roar will cause the area around where it has hit to be electrized temporarily. *'Electric Dragon's Iron Fist' (電竜の鉄拳 Denryū no Tekken): *'Electric Dragon's Iron Kick' (電竜の鉄蹴り Denryū no Tekkeri): *'Electric Dragon's Whip' (電竜の鞭 Denryū no Muchi): *'Electric Dragon's Beastiary' (電竜の諸獣 (ベスティアリー) Denryū no Besutiarī lit. Electric Dragon's Various Beasts): **'Tiger''' (虎（トラ) Tora): **'Hawk' (鷹 (タカ) Taka): **'Snake' (蛇 (ヘビ) Hebi): **'Bull' (雄牛 (ブル) Buru): *'Electric Dragon's Bomb' (電竜の爆弾 Denryū no Bakudan): *'Electric Dragon's Hammer' (電竜の槌 Denryū no Tsuchi): *'Electric Dragon's Shield' (電竜の盾 Denryū no Tate): *'Electric Dragon's Shot' (電竜の弾丸 Denryū no Dangan): **'Electric Dragon's Thunderbolt' (電竜の落雷 Denryū no Rakurai): **'Electric Dragon's Missile' (電竜の飛道具 Denryū no Tobidōgu): *'Electric Dragon's Binding' (電竜の拘束 Denryū no Kōsoku): *'Electric Dragon's Shock' (電竜の衝撃 Denryū no Shōgeki): *'Electric Dragon's Wave' (電竜の波 Denryū no Nami): Advanced Spells Dragon Slayer's Secret Art (滅竜奥義 Metsuryū Ōgi): The most powefull spells achieved by an Electric Dragon Slayer. Some of the attacks are unlocked by using power-ups or intense training. While some of them require a lot of magical energy to be used because they should be recommended to use in emergency or at the end of a battle. Dragon Force Dragon Force (竜の力 (ドラゴン・フォース) Doragon Fōsu lit. Dragon's Power): Equipment Status Quote Trivia Behind the scenes= *He is based on Gilthunder from the Nanatsu no Taizai Series. *It should be noted that while the author may use gif or images where Cole's lightning is shown to be blue, it's chosen color is yellow. *'Cole' apparently means Victory of the People while Ramman is the Akkadian name of a Babylonian-Assyrian god of thunder and storms, it means Thunderer. *His alias Levin Bruiser is a play on the trope Lightning Bruiser. Additionally, Levin means Lightning or Thunderbolts. |-| Facts= *Cole apparently thinks of himself as Nolan's best student. |-| Extras= *According to the Author: **Cole's special skill is adaptational fighting. **His hobby is checking out different styles. **His most known routine is training. **His favorite food is Grilled Meat. **His favorite drink is Whisky. **Cole's charm is his hair color. **He has no favorite smell. **He is ambidextrous. **The thing Cole wants to do the most is to change himself. **He was born in Fiore. **Cole has a complex about not being capable of changing. **The people he respects the most are Nolan Houdini and Luminus. He doesn't want to be enemies with Nolan. Category:Male Category:Males Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Dragon Slayers Category:First Generation Dragon Slayer Category:Swan Hymn Member